


just some gals bein' pals

by miistical



Series: khr rare pair week [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ten Years Later (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Female Friendship, Female Hibari Kyouya, Female Xanxus, Gen, Genderbending, KHR Rarepair Week, they're just talkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miistical/pseuds/miistical
Summary: Xanxus knows all too well the specific kind of bullshit the men she has to deal with on a day-to-day basis keep hidden just for her. Being a woman in the mafia is like being blood in shark infested waters - which made seeing Hibari beat the shit out of those same men the equivalent of a month's worth of anger management.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Xanxus
Series: khr rare pair week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	just some gals bein' pals

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to khr rare pair week day one!!! And in true me fashion it's fuckin late as hell LMAO today's flavor of choice is a personal favorite of mine: genderbend!! 
> 
> Feel free to scream about this with me over on twt @/aniadiadi

"Not that you aren't the best thing for these shitheads' morale, but what the fuck are you doing here?"

Hibari watched from the corner of her eye as Xanxus hunched over the metal railing, her forearms the only things that kept her upright. A glass bottle of some heavy liquor dangled from her fingertips. The sight of the Varia boss was apparently too much for some of the weaklings in the practice field and five fainted on the spot.

Xanxus scoffed in disgust before barking for someone to remove them before someone tripped. Hibari stayed silent, back straight and arms crossed, somehow even _less_ impressed than she already was.

"Tsunayoshi is entertaining some herbivores tonight."

"Doesn't explain why you're here, trash."

Hibari finally flicked a glance over to the other woman, catching her eye. She sighed sharply through her nose. "They're _loud_. Here I can properly discipline any crowding without having to pay for the damages."

A shark toothed grin split Xanxus' face like one of her knives. "Feelin' chatty tonight, Cloud?"

Bright red eyes met an even match with cool gray. A minute frown flitted over Hibari's face and Xanxus' eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She shifted, the steel creaking under the weight of her reinforced boots. Both women knew the other carried better steel in the soles of their shoes alone than any building would ever get its hands on.

Hibari Kyouya and Xanxus Vongola—feral animals with the rarest flame types who fought far better than they could ever talk.

Both women in the mafia. It somehow made being the strongest both easier and hell on earth.

It certainly gave them someone to talk to, at least.

Xanxus slowly stood up. "Let me guess: bunch of prissy little bitches who keep thinking fawning over the baby Sky while also slut-shaming his Family at the same time was a good idea?"

A twitch of the eye. Tension in the jaw. Shift of the shoulders.

Hibari was good at hiding what she thought, damn near perfect after she hit her early twenties, but Xanxus was _better_. Had to be.

"Vongola sure is lucky that it's rich as fuck or else there would be no way your fights would ever be cleaned up."

A roll of the eyes. God, Xanxus sometimes wished her dumb cousin hadn't snatched up Hibari before she could have—all these years and she still doesn't have a good enough Cloud to call her own. Would've been great to have at least one female guardian, too.

(Xanxus would only admit that when she was fucking _dead_ and not a second sooner.)

"As if I would ever tie myself to a Sky who couldn't clean up after a single fight." Hibari was close to scoffing. "Not like those idiot herbivores don't fight among themselves enough as it is."

Xanxus took a sip and nodded, a surprisingly genuine grimace on her face. "They fight more than the brats here. Fuckin' impressive is what it is."

Hibari clicked her tongue, a silent 'I wouldn't call it that'. 

That was fair.

"What about the other girls? Don't they hang around and be annoying just as often?"

Hibari uncrossed her arms and gripped the railing. She glowered toward the men still training and another three fell to ground. Her jaw slowly worked back and forth - Xanxus could almost hear her teeth grind together.

"I am..." Hibari frowned. " _Thankful_ to the other women. Hana is respectable at culling the herd, though she lacks as an appropriate fighter. Kyoko and Haru are similarly good at defusing certain situations as well as keeping the other Families at bay and on our side."

"What about the Mist girl?" Xanxus would be hard pressed to admit it, but she had a—not a soft spot for the female Mist, but it was hard to dislike her.

That might have had more to do with her male counterpart killing off anyone who even thought about her wrong, but that wasn't her business.

Hibari gave a considering hum. "Chrome is more suited to espionage than brawling, but she has a finesse to her kills that it is nearly admirable."

Xanxus raised an eyebrow and took a draw from her bottle.

"Of course, Tsunayoshi helps as well, strangely enough."

"The _baby boss_ helps? In what fuckin' world."

"He has always been terrified of me. I have never given him nor anyone else a reason to be otherwise of course, but Tsunayoshi has always seen my strength before anything else." Hibari paused and pressed her lips together. "Even when we were younger, he would have made a semi-decent Sky."

"Huh." Of fuckin' course that even Sealed and stupid, Sawada could have been a good Sky. "Makes sense. Being the weakest means you look for people with power and not fucking around when you find them."

Hibari tilted her head. "As is the nature of things."

It was strange to have a - an agreement of sorts. Xanxus had long since resigned herself to being one of the few female heavy hitters in the mafia. The shit she had gone through to prove herself was easily a mile long and it kept on going until you couldn't even see it anymore. She knew the other girls had it bad—fuck, had it _worse_ sometimes—but it was Hibari who had came to her, fists bloody and eyes just as sharp as that damn steel in her shoes, and demanded how she hadn't razed the entire shit to the ground.

Xanxus had laughed and then showed her how to kill a man without breaking off the stiletto of her heels.

Hibari never stopped wearing them.

"So," Xanxus stood up and stretched, her back cracking like she broke a bone, "you gonna go and see if baby boss will let you knock some heads or you gonna stay here and drink the shark trash under the table again?"

Hibari reached over, plucked the bottle from Xanxus' hand, and drained it.

Guess that was her answer.


End file.
